Le désespoir d'aimer
by Layla Riri
Summary: Kazemaru déclare ses sentiments envers la personne qu'il aime, mais les évènements ne se passent pas comme prévus. - Je sais, résumé pourrit, mais sinon je spoile. ! Shonen-Ai !


**Laila** : Salut ! Je reviens avec un One Shot sur un couple qui devient un peu plus commun. Je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je l'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle "√Bestamvsofalltime - Our Tapes AMV". Une chanson bien triste... Bref ! Bonne lecture !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi (Level 5) et le lieu... On peut dire... Ouais.

* * *

**Le désespoir d'aimer.**

Je regardais mes pieds une nouvelle fois. C'était affreux de sentir son cœur battre à la chamade. Le fait de ne pouvoir contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de nos sentiments. En face de moi… Cette personne dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux. Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si c'était réciproque. Je n'osais même pas relever ma tête pour voir son expression. Je lui ai tout dit. Mes sentiments, depuis quand… Le pire c'est bien de ne pas savoir pourquoi nous ressentons ce type de sentiments envers une personne. Je n'étais pas attiré par son physique - même si il est mignon - ni par ses manières - très bien éduquées -. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à savoir pourquoi j'étais attiré par un garçon. J'en suis moi-même un, alors… Pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri dans mes pensés. Des réflexions me prenant tout mon temps. Me tourmentant ainsi et m'obligeant à réfléchir. C'était affreux.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais pétrifié par la peur. La crainte de sa réponse. L'angoisse de son attitude après cet évènement. Et si il me repoussait. Et si il me jugeait. Et si il m'agressait avec des mots aussi aiguisés que des lames de rasoirs… Les mots sont la pire arme donnée à l'Homme. Elle est violente, agressive, douloureuse et impressionnante. Parce que lorsqu'on la maîtrise, on devient fort, puissant et incroyablement manipulateur. "Lui" arrive à les utiliser comme tel… Et j'ai peur qu'il les retourne contre moi… Mais d'une manière, il aura raison. De nos temps, nous devons utiliser ce que nous possédons pour arriver à nos fins… Je le voyais bien, me regardant de haut, m'incitant à le servir comme un piètre serviteur qui doit faire tout ce qu'on lui demande. C'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Je le voyais beaucoup plus puissant que moi. Beaucoup plus fort que moi…

Il était intelligent, doué, rusé, habile, manipulateur… Et j'en passe… Il avait tellement de qualités et de défauts complémentaires… Des différences opposées mais étant entre de bonnes mains sachant les utiliser correctement. Mais il était aussi d'une beauté resplendissante. Sa carrure si fine et à la fois dure, montrant son acharnement dans son entraînement de football. Sa peau était d'une couleur blanche et douce, aussi belle que la neige. Ses yeux bleus me rappelaient le ciel sans aucuns nuages d'Hokkaido, le ton grisé dans ses orbes. Et ses cheveux d'un blanc enneigé, d'une pureté inégalée des ailes d'anges… Ce que je n'étais pas…

Le silence présent dans la pièce m'étouffait à un point où je voulais sortir d'ici sans plus attendre. Avec ma chaleur corporelle anormalement élevée, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes gestes. La peur y est aussi pour quelque chose… Je voyais très peu d'objets, à part mes chaussures… Ah ! J'ai une trace de boue dessus… Faudrait que je pense à les laver. Mais à quoi je pensais ?! Je relevais la tête après cette attente interminable de sans réponse de la part de mon interlocuteur. Je pus enfin détailler son visage. Son doux visage marqué par la gêne des évènements. Il était étonné, rouge et ne bougeait plus. Une expression inquiète se dessina dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas le perdre à cause de ces sottises. S'il ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'il ne dise rien. Je prendrai son silence pour un rejet.

« Euh… Fubuki ? »

Il sursauta. Il me regarda surpris. J'avais peur. Lorsque soudain, mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes dévalées le long de ses joues rouges. Je m'approchai de lui. Je voulais le consoler. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras. Le serrer fort contre moi pour enfin découvrir cette chaleur dont j'en rêvais. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Il réalisa que je venais de me rapprocher. Il recula, puis tourna les tallons en s'enfuyant en courant. Je sentis mon cœur se resserrer encore plus. Alors… Il me rejette… Très bien…

* * *

Pourquoi courrai-je ? Pourquoi fuis-je ? Pourtant, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Alors pourquoi ? Je l'avais laissé sans réponse. J'avais simplement pris la fuite, tel un lâche. J'avais peur, je l'avouais… Parce que je pouvais enfin partager les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Malgré tout, j'avais fui… Je m'arrêtais finalement dans l'un des couloirs sans fin de l'internat. Je l'avais laissé en plan, le laissant seul… Et si… Et si il faisait une bêtise quelconque. Et si il décidait de mettre fin à ses jours ! Mais… Comment lui dire que mes sentiments étaient réciproques aux siens ? Comment lui faire savoir ? Lui dire en face… J'étais trop impuissant pour faire ça…

Lui était fort, courageux, téméraire, intelligent, rusé et gentil. Pas comme moi… Et il est si beau… Une magnifique beauté tel un ange déchu… Sa carrure élancée, svelte est d'une telle souplesse et rapidité. Son visage, fin et doux, avait un tin mi-blanc et mi-bronzé. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre, tirant vers le marron, me permettaient de me plonger dedans à longueur de journée. Et ses cheveux… Ses ravissants cheveux, d'une longueur peu commune chez les hommes, avec cette couleur adorable lui convenant parfaitement. Un bleu océan digne des plages du sud, aux reflets turquoise… C'était un dieu… D'une beauté inexistante autre part sur Terre.

J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensés lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le pris et vis qui était entrain de m'appeler. Kidou… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il répondit en déclinant son identité.

« Fubuki ! Tu es où ?

- Euh… Dans le troisième étage de l'internat pourquoi ?

- Dépêches-toi d'aller sur le toit ! Vite !

- Mais- !

- Pas de "mais" Fubuki ! Kazemaru va faire une connerie ! »

Je lâchai mon téléphone en entendant les paroles de Yuuto… Elles résonnaient dans ma tête comme un écho. J'écarquillais les yeux, en imaginant le pire. Et si il sautait vraiment ?! Et si… J'avais trop peur pour réfléchir aux multiples solutions possibles. Je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine vers les escaliers. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je tremblais de crainte. J'avais peur de le perdre ! Déjà cette fois à cause de l'Aleia Gakuen ! Et cette fois-ci à cause de ma bêtise, à cause de ma faiblesse…

J'ouvris la porte à la volé en arrivant sur le toit. Je parcourrai les lieux de gauche à droite. Personne. Soudain, je discernai des cris provenant de derrière moi, à droite. Je me tournai et découvris avec horreur qu'Ichirouta était sur le rebord, se tenant au grillage et regardant le sol. Je me précipitai vers lui, une crainte atroce dans les yeux. Je devais le raisonner. Je devais le ramener à la réalité.

« Kazemaru ! »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi. J'aperçus des larmes dévaler de ses beaux yeux. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de ne plus le voir… Je tremblais… Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je le regardais, voulant lui dire de tout arrêter… Mais rien ne sortait de mes lèvres. Il me regardait longuement avant de me sourire. Un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Un sourire qui m'a emprisonné.

« Fubuki… Merci pour tout. Je n'ai pas de regrets. Alors ne me retiens pas. J'ai pris ma décision et je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes sentiments.

- N… Non… »

Je n'arrivais pas à dire plus. J'étais pétrifié à cause de ces sentiments ! Je voulais le sauver, alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à bouger ?! Je le vis me sourire une dernière fois avant de regarder en bas. Il prit une grande inspiration et plaça un pied dans le vide. Je sentis les larmes monter. J'avais envi d'hurler d'arrêter. Je voulais l'en empêcher.

« Kazemaru… Arrêtes… murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime Shirou. »

Il s'apprêtait à se jeter de là où il était. Il voulait réellement en finir. En bas, toute l'équipe au grand complet, sauf nous deux. Il ne voulait pas infliger la vue de son corps tordu après sa chute, je le savais. Mais il le voulait vraiment. Mon cœur se serra quand je l'imaginai au sol… Couvert de sang… Je serrai les poings, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'adressai à cet idiot en face de moi.

« Ecoutes-moi bien espèce d'abruti ! il sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Si tu pense que mourir est la meilleure manière pour toi de régler tes problèmes, je ne te retiens pas ! Mais je crois que tu oublies une chose ! Une seule petite chose ! Et les autres ?! T'as pensé à tes amis ?! T'as famille ?! Et à moi ? T'y as pensé ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?! Une simple amourette ? Où tu risques ta vie ! Là ! Tout de suite ? Réfléchis bien ! »

J'avais hurlé… Je lui avais crié dessus à en perdre le souffle. Il avait été étonné tout le long de ma tirade. J'étais sérieux. Je voulais qu'il comprenne sa bêtise. Il me regarda puis soupira en se retournant vers le vide. Il rigola légèrement. Un rire à en faire tomber, mélodieux. Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, avec les yeux désolés.

« Fubuki… Tu ne m'aimes pas… Et sans toi, je ne suis rien dans ce monde. Alors, comprends-moi, je n'ai plus envi de vivre.

- Mais est-ce que t'es aussi idiot qu'Endou ou quoi ?! Je t'aime moi aussi ! »

Un silence s'installa. Il me regarda surpris mais se remet à rire, comme si que ce que je venais de dire était une blague. Le silence m'était peut-être plus préférable… Il se moquait de moi. Ne prenant pas mes sentiments au sérieux. Il n'y croyait pas. Je le pris un peu mal… Il ne me croyait pas ! Mais pourquoi…

« Je suis sérieux ! Je t'aime Ichirouta !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

- Quoi ? Euh… »

Il n'avait pas tord. C'est vrai… Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'étais parti en courant… Le laissant… Seul… Avec sa culpabilité… A vrai dire… Je m'en voulais. Je n'aurais pas du… Mais j'avais eu tellement peur…

« Alors ? insista-t-il sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je m'en veux Kazemaru ! Je n'ai jamais voulu m'enfuir !

- Mais c'est ce que tu as fait !

- Je sais… »

Je l'avais mentionné avec du remord… Il me sourit tristement, il en était sûr. Il se retourna et regarda une nouvelle fois le sol. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire ! Je me mis à escalader le grillage et me plaça sur le rebord du toit. Je pris la main du bleuté et le regarda en lui souriant. Un sourire triste et doux. Il était surpris et me regarda, de l'incompréhension marqué dans son expression. Je le pris finalement dans mes bras, le rebord était assez épais, tend mieux à vrai dire. On se sépara et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Refais-moi une frayeur pareille, et tu vas m'entendre…

- Désolé… »

Nous rebroussâmes chemin pour retourner sur le toit, de l'autre côté du grillage. Il me reprit dans ses bras, me serrant fortement. Je resserrai à mon tour notre étreinte. Je sentis soudainement des gouttes s'écraser sur mon épaule. Ichirouta était entrain de pleurer. Il pleurait à chaude larmes, en demandant pardon entre chacun de ses sanglots. Il me l'implorait. Je tentais de le rassurer pendant ce temps. Nous nous séparâmes et je le regardai avec un doux regard. Je lui souris et séchai ses larmes. Après un moment dans cette position, il se lança. Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de nous. Comme-ci nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. Je répondis doucement à son baiser. C'était un moment important pour moi, et pour lui aussi… Nous sommes enfin ensemble…

* * *

**Laila :** Voilà ! J'espère que ça été pour lire et qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de fautes... Merci d'avoir lu. ^^


End file.
